(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The goal of the Clinical Research Shared Service (CRSS) is to integrate and facilitate the management, coordination and conduct of clinical research at the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) and to ensure that the clinical trial processes meets local, state, and federal policies and regulations. The following objectives are designed to accomplish this goal: To provide centralized administration and processing of clinical trial documentation via the AZCC Clinical Administration Trials Office; To provide centralized Data Management and Research Nursing services; To oversee and ensure quality control in the conduct of AZCC clinical trials; To expand and maintain the capabilities of the AZCC Clinical Research Information System (CRIS) database. Dr. Charles Taylor, Director of the CRSS, recently recruited an Associate Director of Clinical Trials (Kathy Grenier) to assist with the day-to-day operations of the CRSS, including the CTAO (Clinical Trials Administration Office), Data Management, and Research Nursing functions. All clinical trial-related documents flow through the AZCC Clinical Trials Administration Office for review, processing for further distribution and submission, and/or maintenance in study-specific regulatory files. The CTAO also provides administrative support for the AZCC Scientific Review Committee (SRC and Protocol Review and Monitoring System). Clinical research activities are accomplished via teams consisting of clinical investigators, research nurse coordinators, and data managers, with other key personnel for technical and administrative support. The AZCC Research Pharmacy maintains and dispenses the investigational agents and completes the investigational drug logs. AZCC Computer Services provides expertise in development, design, and programming for the CRIS database system.